In existing capacitive fingerprint detection solutions, the requirements on the identification precision of the fingerprint are high. Therefore, a large number of channels are needed. For example, for a fingerprint identification region with a size of 8 mm*8 mm, the number of transmission (Tx) channels and the number of receiving (Rx) channels need to be around (160180) and (160180), respectively. If the size of the region requiring fingerprint identification increases or the entire screen requires fingerprint identification, the size of the chip for fingerprint identification needs to be increased. For example, if the size of the fingerprint collection region is increased to 24 mm*8 mm, the number of Tx channels needs to be around 160*3=480. Thus, the size of the chip for fingerprint identification needs to be 3 times of its original size. However, during a practical identification process, only around ⅓ of the fingerprint identification area may be utilized, leaving the rest ⅔ useless. Such design has a relatively low utilization rate.